Who Am I?
by Dramatic Comedy
Summary: If everyone in the Breakfast Club did their own papers for Mr. Vernon.
1. Brian Johnson

Who Am I

Who Am I?

Summary 

If everyone in the Breakfast Club did their own papers for Mr. Vernon.

Brian Johnson 

Who am I? That's simple. I'm a brain. My parents are to blame, too. I get the best grades. I get the most ridicule. I have friends, but they're just like me. We're rejects to everyone. The jocks, like Andy, beat us up. The criminals, like John, make fun of us. Princesses, like Claire, use us to cheat off of. We're never invited to beer bashes. We never go out on dates. We sit in our rooms and study or read. We're… I'm pathetic. I would always think 'How come I'm not cool.' Today I thought about it when we first started detention. I looked around at the others and thought 'How come I can't be a star like Andy.' Another thing I thought was "At least I'm not like that freaky girl in the back.' That was wrong of me. But, that's not why I'm here. I'm here because of the pressure I endure at home. You may think I'm 'a parent's wet dream' like John, but I'm my parents' worst nightmare. Mom thinks my six year old sister is smarter than me. Dad wants me to be into sports, ya know like Andy. He wants me to be fit and on the football team or something. Mom over powered him with that and made me a little freaky brain. I'm her work of art, yet she hates me for it. You see, sir, she wanted to have a girl, after being disappointed by my older brother who's a freshman in college. She drove him out of the house and she's doing the same to me. I guess you'd like me to really tell you while I'm here, even if you do know. I knew I shouldn't have taken Shop, that's where it all started. I had to make a lamp, an elephant. You pull the trunk and the light comes on. I was having trouble making my lamp, because I'm not good with my hands at all. I pulled the trunk, but the light wouldn't come on. I didn't know what to do, I couldn't have an F. But, the teacher didn't care, no matter how much I tried to reason with him. He gave me an F and my life was over. I went home and told my parents. Dad didn't have anything to say. He just went in the kitchen and poured a drink for himself. Mom was different. She bit my head off and spat it at me. She yelled at me every time she saw me. I couldn't take it. I then got a flare gun (Where? I can't say.) and decided I was gonna kill myself after school. It was a great plan to me. I would never have to face my Mom. I would never have to let my Dad down again. And I wouldn't get beat up at school again. Around fourth period a shot went off and rang through the empty hall ways. The police were called and you, the teachers and school staff, searched every locker. Finally, you all found the flare gun and destroyed lamp in my locker. I was taken to the police station, from there called my Dad. He called my Mom and had her come get me. On the car ride home she yelled at me and told me that if I had at least killed my self she wouldn't of had to go through the embarrassment of getting me out of jail. And that is all I'd like to tell you, Mr. Vernon. I'm a brain and that's that. I can't change it, you can't change it, Andy can't, Claire can't, Allison can't, and John can't. Only I can and I don't want to. Tho I am aware that this is way short of 1000 words, but you won't have to worry, sir. I'll fill it all up. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain. Brain.


	2. Andrew Clark

Who Am I

**Who Am I? **

Andrew Clark 

Who am I? I'm sure you and everyone else in this school already know the answer to that. I'm an athlete, a star. I'm the schools pride and hero. Well I was. I'm done winning for the school and my dad. I like to win, but I've been blind. I was in my world, only letting the people that begged to get in. I never thought about the ones in the background, but now I have. Binder, Allison, and Brian showed me I don't have to be everyone's star. I just have to be me. Andy Clark and Andy Clark is done with this. No, I'm not dropping out of wrestling. I'm done with the jocks and the other popular people. What did they ever do for me? Nothing. Got me drunk. Got me laid by some cheerleader that meant nothing to me. It all had nothing to do with _me_. It was all for the _idea_ of me. You wanna know what made me this way? Pressure. Pressure to be the best. My dad will probably disown me when he sees me with Allison, cause he doesn't think she's perfect. But she's perfect to me and that's what matters. The other jocks will laugh when they see me with Brian and Bender, cause they're different. That's a good thing for me. I want different. I want to be different like them. Claire said this morning that Brian and Allison look up to us, but that was bull. We look up to them and she knows it. Brian, Allison, and Bender were allowed to be themselves, because they aren't cool. But we all have problems and you'll read theirs on their papers. You're reading mine and this is about to get real. My dad really hates me. I'm serious. To him I'm nothing, no matter if I win or lose. He doesn't care. The only thing that's kept me in the house is my winning. Mom won't stand up to him. I have three brothers and they're the same. He's doing it to them too. Only one of my brothers, Caden, broke away from him and went to live with my grandparents after Dad beat him. He was my favorite brother and I don't get to see him anymore. It's not fair, but it's how it has to be. Life at the Clark house isn't as great as everyone thinks it would be. I'm positive you didn't know all that about me. Tell everyone on the staff and let them know. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete. Athlete.


End file.
